changement radical
by sabine04
Summary: une nouvelle année s'annonce pour Edward le ringard, seulement il verra sa vie chamboulé par l'arrivé des Swan// Tous humain
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction, je sais que ma première fic n'est pas fini, et je ne l'abandonne pas! Mais voilà, cette idée me trottée dans la tête depuis un petit moment alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de la publié!**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture…**

**************

CHAPITRE 1

Bonjour, je me présente je suis Edward Cullen et j'ai 17 ans. Je vais au lycée de Forks, une petite bourgade ou il pleut toujours! Vous allez me dire comment je fais pour supporter un si mauvais temps quasiment tout les jours? Et bien, question d'habitude je n'y fais même plus attention! Et puis de toute façon pour le peu que je sors…

Oui je ne me suis pas décrit, mais c'est normal, au lycée je suis considéré comme le ringard de service, vous savez celui qui fait parti du club d'échec… alors ma description? Ca serait vite fait, plutôt grand, je porte des lunettes à la Harry Potter, sauf que sur moi ca fait beaucoup moins bien, sinon j'ai les cheveux brun-roux et les yeux vert, mes yeux sont ma seule fierté! Après niveau fringue et bien comme tout les ringards qui se respect, j'ai mes pantalons trop court, on voit donc mes chaussettes de sport, et mes mocassins, en haut toujours des chemises fermés jusqu'en haut! On me demande toujours comment j'arrive à respirer, mais moi je m'en fiche! Et n'oublions pas les bretelles bien évidemment! Et j'allais oublié, mes cheveux sont bien coiffés par ma maman, elle me mets du gel et plaque tout mes cheveux grâce à une magnifique raie du coté, le problème c'est qu'elle en met tellement pour que sa tienne, qu'on a l'impression que mes cheveux sont sale, du coup au lycée on me surnomme « le crade » . Enfin bref, rien qu'a ma description vous devez vous doutez que je n'ai jamais eut de petite-amie, les filles ne s'intéresse à moi que pour que je leur fasse leur devoir, ou bien pour se moquer de moi! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes parents ne sont pas riche et qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtement! Et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas au lycée pour draguer mais pour travailler et réussir à entrer dans une des plus grande université grâce à la bourse que j'aurais certainement vu que je suis celui qui a les meilleurs notes dans tout le lycée!

C'était le discours que j'utilisais pour mes parent, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen qui culpabilisaient de pouvoir nous offrir plus. Ma mère est brune avec des reflet roux comme moi, elle a des yeux marron, et est magnifique, vous allez me dire que c'est normal que je dise ca mais c'est la vérité! Sinon, elle est mère au foyer, avant elle travaillait comme décoratrice d'intérieur mais elle a arrêté une fois qu'elle est tombée enceinte de jumeau, moi et ma sœur Alice. Ma jumelle était toute ma vie, je me raccrochais un maximum à elle, mais depuis notre entré au lycée elle avait changé, elle avait réussit à intégrer le groupe des populaires et m'avait quelque peu délaisser. Vous devez vous demandez comment elle a fait pour y arriver? Très simple elles a trouvé un job dans un magasin de lingerie très connu et a rencontré les filles populaires qui l'ont de suite adopter (normal elle leur faisait des réduction sur tout ce qu'elles achetaient). Enfin bref… aujourd'hui elle gagnait de l'argent et pouvais s'acheter des vêtements neuf plus « cool » que ce qu'elle avait avant. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'elle suit ses amis, et m'insulte même avec eux… même si dès qu'on rentre elle s'excuse, et dit qu'elle ne le pense pas, mais ca me fait quand même beaucoup souffrir, mais je ne dis rien, je suis heureux que ma sœur soit heureuse. Sinon ma sœur était toute petite et brune, elle avait les cheveux assez court qui partait dans tout les sens, cette fille est la joie de vivre incarnée! Toujours en train de courir partout sauter, rire, toujours de bonne humeur c'est mon rayon de soleil à moi! Et pour finir mon père, il est assez grand a peu près ma taille, les cheveux blond et les yeux vert, que j'ai hérité. Avant c'était un chirurgien assez réputé, mais suite à un accident il a perdu une grande partie de la mobilité de sa main droite et n'a donc pu exercer ce métier qu'il aimait tant. Il recherche toujours du travail, il aimerait en trouver en temps que jardinier, car depuis son accident son jardin est la seule chose qu'il aime plus que tout. Donc voilà je vous laisse imaginer le tableau…

Sinon nous vivons dans un petit appartement, Alice et moi partageons la même chambre, au début c'était marrant mais arrivé à un certain âge on aimerait plus d'intimité… surtout depuis qu'Alice a un petit ami, il s'appelle Jasper, il est gentil comme mec, quand il vient à la maison il me parle normal, mais bon une fois au lycée c'est fini bien évidemment! Mais je ne leur en veux pas.

Enfin bref…

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentré des classes, on rentre en dernier année! enfin! Je me dis plus qu'une année a subir les moqueries et les méchancetés des autres et après je ne les verrais plus! Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'est que cette année allait me changer sur bien des plans…

On était le 2 septembre 2008, je me dirigeais seul vers les listes de classes, oui j'étais seul car dès qu'on mettait un pied dans le lycée la complicité que j'avais avec ma jumelle et Jasper n'existait plus. Je regardais donc dans quelle salle je devais me rendre. La 154, salle de science nat', j'entrais dans la salle qui était toujours vide et m'installait à ma paillasse de d'habitude, c'est-à-dire au fond rend près de la fenêtre, oui j'étais peut-être le 1er de la classe, mais je n'étais pas un fayot ou un chouchou des prof donc je me mettais jamais tout devant. Au bout de quelques minutes la sonnerie retentit et tout les élèves rentre en classe, bien sur personne ne se met à coté de « Cullen le crade ». Ca ne le déranger pas, j'en avais l'habitude. Le prof entra enfin dans la salle en compagnie d'un nouvel élève, il était très grand, les cheveux noir court, il était très musclé, on pouvait le comparer à un grizzly, il se présenta, il s'appelle Emmett Swan et vient d'arriver de Phoenix avec sa sœur. Mr Merlin lui dit de s'assoir à coter de moi vu que c'était la seule place qu'il restait.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et là je me dis encore un qui va m'en faire baver à me mettre la tête dans les toilettes…

Je ne faisait pas attention à lui, trop occuper à écouter le prof qui nous parler du diplôme de fin d'année quand j'entendis:

- Yo mec! Tu t'appelles comment?

Je me retournais alors vers ce grizzly qui me regardait avec toujours son grand sourire

- euh… c'est à moi que tu parles? Lui demandais-je étonné

- oui, au dernière nouvelle il n'y a personne d'autre à cette table, et je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour parler au mur, table, fenêtre ou fleur qui nous entoure! Me dit-il en retenant son rire

- euh… oui excuse moi je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me parle. Je suis Edward, Edward Cullen

- et bin mon gars tu n'es pas aidé! Entre un prénom vieux de deux siècles et ton allure de ringard…

Je baissais les yeux sur mon cahier, bien sur il était comme les autres, comment j'ai pu imaginé qu'il serait gentil avec moi? Moi Edward le nul, celui qui ne sert à rien…

- Désolée je ne voulais être méchant! Bon alors, je vais t'appeler Ed' c'est plus cool ca ta va?

- Si tu veux je m'en fiche, de toute façon une fois parti de cette pièce tu feras comme les autres alors fait ce qu'il te plait.

- comment ça comme les autres?

- m'oublier ou bien tout simplement m'insulter et m'humilier…

- mais non Ed'! je ne suis pas comme ça! Bon alors ami? Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je le regardais avec un grand sourire et lui répondis « ami » tout en lui serrant sa main! J'avais enfin un ami! Je sais bien que ca ne va pas durer mais je m'en fiche! Pour le moment cette année commençait bien. À la pause déjeuner, Emmett me suivit jusqu'à la cantine, on prit un table ensemble et les insultes à mon égard repris de plus belle… je me tassais comme à mon habitude sur ma chaise jusqu'à ce que l'entende mon ami prendre ma défense.

- c'est quoi votre problème! Qu'Est-ce qu'il vous a fait ce mec?

- mais regarde le! Rien que ca tête me donne envie de gerber! Dis Tyler

- alors sous prétexte qu'il porte des lunettes et ne s'habille pas comme vous vous devez vous en prendre à lui!? Leur hurla Emmett

- bien sur, d'ailleurs si tu veux ta réputation de ton ancien lycée je te conseille de t'éloigner de lui au plus vite lui répondis Mike.

- ils ont raison, tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. Dis-je timidement

- non mais ca pas! Allez oust hors de ma vue! Et je traine avec qui je veux! En l'occurrence Ed'!

Emmett c'était énervé, il était vraiment effrayant quand il était en colère! Il se rassit et un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous. Puis d'un seul coup il me fixa droit dans les yeux et me dit: « tu es mon ami Ed', alors appelle moi Em' et ne t'inquiète pas, ce que pense les autres je m'en fiche! ». Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est acquiescer. Quelque part, j'étais soulagé, j'avais enfin un ami, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre c'était nouveau pour moi!

- bon maintenant que les choses sont claires parle moi un peu de toi mon petit Ed'!

- il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, j'ai une sœur jumelle Alice, je vis ici depuis toujours, et depuis le collège je suis le ringard et le souffre douleur de service.

- ok moi aussi j'ai une sœur, elle s'appelle Bella, j'ai 1 an de plus qu'elle mais comme j'ai doublé, on est tout les deux en dernière année! d'ailleurs vient je vais te la présenté, elle arrive là-bas!

On se levait alors tout les deux et je le suivis jusqu'à sa sœur, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage vu que son frère la prit dans ses bras pour lui demander comment ca aller. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir c'est qu'elle était avec Alice, Angéla, Rosalie, Ben, Jasper, Mike, Tyler…etc enfin la bande des populaires en gros! Ils partirent tous en direction de « leur » table pour laisser Bella avec son frère. Ce dernier ce retourna et me présenta sa sœur. Je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi belle. Elle était magnifique avec ses long cheveux brun ondulé qui tombé parfaitement sur ses épaules nus puisqu'elle avec un haut bustier, elle avait de grand yeux chocolat, ils étaient profond. Quand elle me serra la main pour me dire bonjour je ressentis comme un électrochoc, j'avais eut le coup de foudre pour cette fille.

Au bout de quelque seconde elle s'éloigna de nous pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Tout simplement sublime…

- ferme ta bouche Ed' tu baves! Je sursautais en entendant la grosse voix de mon amis puis il reprit. Je sais qu'elle est belle ma frangine, mais désolé de te l'apprendre elle a un mec depuis 1 an!

Je sentis une grosse douleur à la poitrine comme si on me poignarder! En même temps à quoi tu t'attendais Ed'? qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un ringard comme toi! Non mais n'importe quoi!

- en même temps je ne l'aime son Jacob, elle est trop bien pour lui! Mais ne elle ne veut rien entendre! Les femmes tu sais! Enfin bref, tu sais même si elle était célibataire, je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait intéressée à toi Ed', ma frangine à une réputation et elle y tiens…

- je me doute Em' je me doute… lui dis-je toujours dans ma contemplation de cette déesse. Et ami tu crois que c'est possible?

- je ne pense pas désolé…

Et c'est à ce moment là que je pris la plus grande décision de ma vie, je vais changer, je ne veux plus être le ringard dont tout le monde se moque. Je veux que ma dernière année soit la plus belle et pour cela il faut que je sois ami avec Bella Swan…

**************

**Voilà mon premier chapitre est fini qu'en pensez vous?**

**J'attends vos review pour savoir! Sinon bin j'arrête la fiction! Tant pis!**

**Aller à bientôt j'espère**

**xoxo**

**SAB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà! Et oui déjà! Mais vos reviews m'ont motivé à écrire! **

**Alors j'ai fait le plus vite possible!**

**Se sera un POV Bella!**

**Sinon j'ai oublié de vous demander, il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe et de syntaxe? **

**Sinon je suis contente que ca vous plaise, j'avais un peu peur que trop de changement d'un seul coup déplaise mais apparemment ca ne vous dérange pas de voir un Edward ringard!**

**Alors voilà place au chapitre 2!**

**Bonne lecture**

**************

Chapitre 2

Ahhh la rentrée! Dans un nouveau lycée! J'adore, surtout quand ce lycée ce situe dans une aussi petite bourgade que Forks, même pas besoin de faire sensation par les vêtements et le comportement vu qu'on est déjà le centre d'attention et j'aime être au centre des sujets de conversation des gens!

Ah j'oubliais, je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, je viens de déménager de Phoenix ou je vivais avec ma mère, Renée, mon père Charlie, et enfin mon frère Emmett. Nous sommes une famille au moyen très aisé, et on le montre bien, enfin surtout moi! Bin oui tout les moyens sont bon pour se faire remarquer!

Bon sinon, je suis de taille moyenne, mes cheveux sont long et brun, il tombe bien sur mes épaules, j'ai un corps qui fait rêver les mecs! Je suis belle, je le sais et j'en profite un max! sinon je suis fan de mode alors j'ai tout les dernier fringue qui sortent! Toujours à la pointe de la mode! Dans mon ancien lycée j'étais chef des pom-pom, sortait avec le meilleur joueur de foot, Jacob Black et était la fille la plus populaire du lycée, tout le monde m'aimait et voulait me ressembler! J'en était fière et je voulais avoir le même engouement autour de moi ici! Après tout j'ai une réputation à tenir moi! À part ca, mon frère était grand et baraquer, il avait les cheveux noir très court, à Phoenix c'étai l'un des meilleurs joueur au Foot, je pense qu'il tentera d'entrer dans l'équipe ici, le sport est bien trop important pour lui pour qu'il arrête. mes parents bin mon père était brun, yeux brun avec une moustache, il était avocat dans un grand cabiné à Seattle, mais comme il ne voulait pas qu'on habite dans une grande ville (c'est soit disant mal fréquenter et il ne voulait pas qu'on tourne mal) nous sommes venu habiter ici. Ma mère était un peu fofolle, blonde aux yeux bleu autant dire qu'aucun de ses enfants ne lui ressemble! Elle avait retrouvé un job en tant que gérante d'un grand magasin! Nous vivions dans une villa, dans la forêt, l'endroit est calme et c'est bien! Bon je crois que j'en assez dit sur ma famille!

Revenons à nos mouton, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, je décide de mettre un jean slim noir, et un haut bustier rouge, j'avais mis des escarpins noir haut talon, et me maquillais afin de d'avoir un regard profond. Je me coiffais rapidement en laissant mes boucles naturelles, je me regardais dans le miroir, parfait pensai-je! Allez en route pour le lycée je pris mon sac ma veste en cuir et partit en direction de ma voiture, une Aston martin flambant neuve. J'attendis quelque minutes mon frère et nous voilà partit pour notre 1er jour!

Le lycée était petit et banal, rien de bien intéressant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les listes de classe, j'étais dans la salle 240 tandis que mon frère était en 154, nous décidâmes de partir de suite dans nos salles, même si le lycée était petit on ne le connaissait pas et pouvais risquer de se perdre…

Me voilà devant ma salle, je reste devant et observe les autres élèves à la recherche des populaires… et surtout je ne voulais pas entré en 1ere, bin oui, il n'y a que les ringard et les sans ami qui rentre dans la salle en premier! De loin je vois un petit groupe qui s'approche, ca doit être les populaires, ca se voit rien qu'à leurs vêtements et leur façon de marcher. Je continuais de les observer jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent me parler.

- salut ma jolie tu dois être Isabella? Moi c'est Mike, je te présente toute la bande, alors il y a Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Ben, Angéla, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, James, et Laurent.

- salut tout le monde, oui je suis Isabella, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella

Je les observais bien, le dit Jasper devait être en couple avec Alice vu qu'il se tenait par la main, lui était grand blond aux yeux bleu, sa copine me faisait pensé à un petit lutin, elle était de petite taille, brune avec les cheveux assez court qui partait dans tout les sens, elle affichait un grand sourire, Rosalie est grande blonde aux yeux bleus elle avait un air de ressemblance avec Jasper frère et sœur? Cette fille était une vrai bombe! Elle devait avoir tout les mecs à ses pieds! Sinon Ben et Angela aussi avait l'air en couple lui était brun aux yeux bleu et elle brune aux yeux marron avec des lunettes, il allait bien ensemble, les autres je ne m'en intéressais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne plaisait pas ceux là, peut-être parce que les filles étaient trop vulgaire et que les mecs me regardaient comme ci j'étais en bout de viande! Non mais faut pas déconner non plus!

- ta réputation n'est plus à faire tout le monde te connais ici et tu es le modèle de la plupart des filles, alors bienvenue chez les populaires! Me dit le petit lutin en me sautant dans les bras.

- cool, merci!

- de rien, je sens qu'on va devenir de grandes amies toutes les deux!

La sonnerie retentit et chacun partit dans sa salle, il s'avère que j'étais avec Alice et Rosalie, alors on s'installa toute les 3 dans le fond histoire de pouvoir discuter sans se faire remarquer par le prof.

À peine la prof commença son speech de rentrée qu'Alice et Rose se tournèrent vers moi et commencèrent à me parler.

- nous voulons tout savoir de toi! Aller raconte!

- et bien je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans, j'ai un frère de 18 ans qui est dans ce lycée vu qu'il a doublé sa dernière année, on a déménager de Phoenix parce que mon père à eut une offre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser dans un grand cabiné d'avocat sur Seattle, et voilà je crois que c'est tout!

- tu as un petit ami? Me demanda Rose

- je sortais avec Jacob Black, mais bon avec la distance…

- oh c'est triste!

- oh non je n'étais pas amoureuse! C'est juste que la capitaine des pom-pom ne pouvait que sortir avec le meilleur joueur de Foot, alors voilà. Et vous alors racontez moi!

- alors moi je suis Alice Cullen, je vis ici depuis toujours, j'ai un frère jumeau Edward, je travaille dans THE magasin de lingerie et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Rose. Je sors avec Jasper depuis maintenant 2 ans et voilà! Ah oui, je ne suis pas riche, mon père est au chômage suite à un accident et ma mère ne travail pas non plus voilà c'est tout!

- et moi c'est Rosalie hale, je vis ici depuis toujours aussi, j'ai un frère Jasper, mais tu devais t'en douter, j'acquiesçais, je suis célibataire alors si tu pouvais me présentais ton frère! Sinon mes parents sont toujours en voyage d'affaires alors toutes les soirées se passent chez moi!

- d'accord je te le présenterais! Il te plaira je pense! Sinon Alice il est comment ton frère?

- oh c'est le ringard de service! Tu ne peux pas être pire ein Rose?

- ralala quand tu vas le voir tu vas te moquer c'est obligé! Pire que lui ca ca n'existe pas! C'est un Steeve Urkel en puissance!

Et là nous explosions de rire toute les trois! Bien évidemment la prof nous demanda de nous calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas!

Quelques minutes plus tard enfin la délivrance! La pause déjeuner! Nous avançâmes donc jusqu'à la cantine, les gars nous rejoignîmes en riant, ils nous expliquèrent que Cullen avait un petit ami qui le défendait, nous explosâmes de rire.

Puis d'un seul coup je vis mon frère avancer, il me prit dans ses bras en signe de bonjour et me présenta son « nouvel ami » Edward Cullen! Quand je le vis j'ai failli me mettre à rire! Il est bien pire que Urkel! Il fallait à tout pris que je parle à Em' en rentrant ce soir! Il ne pouvait pas rester ami avec çà!

Je partis vite rejoindre mes amis à leur table à peine assise je me mis à rire comme une folle!

- non mais c'est pas possible! C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais! Même Urkel est moins ringard! Comment tu fais Alice!?

Tous se mis à rire avec moi puis Alice prit la parole pour me dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, on ne choisit pas sa famille et c'est bien vrai!

- et Bella, tu as tapé dans l'œil de Cullen le crade il te fixe comme un malade! Me dis Tyler

Je me retournais, en effet il me fixait, je décidais de m'amuser un peu, je lui fit un sourire en coin, il se mit à rougir et tourna la tête, notre fou rire repris de plus belle face à sa réaction! Non mais il est grave ce type!

- non mais qu'Est-ce qu'il croit celui là? Qu'il pourra être ami avec moi! À je n'y crois pas! Même pas je m'approche ca! J'aurais trop peur de choper une maladie tellement il est crade! Je me tournais vers Alice, désolée, ce n'est pas contre toi tu sais?

- oui oui je sais t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude! Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Je me sentis mal d'avoir dis ca devant elle… après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses parents sont pauvre et que l'hygiène de son frère laisse à désirer…

- j'ai une idée! Se mit a crier Mike

- dis nous! S'impatienta Lauren (enfin je crois que c'est elle)

- ca vous dit d'humilier encore plus Cullen?

- oh ouai répondîmes tous en même temps!

Et là Mike nous expliqua son plan! Il était trop fort, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année… une fois notre repas fini Alice, partit en direction des toilettes, je la suivis, elle n'avait pas l'air bien…

- qu'Est-ce qui se passe ma belle?

- ca va trop loin, mon jumeau est ringard d'accord, moi aussi je l'humilie quelque fois, mais là Mike va trop loin! Ca reste mon jumeau et je l'aime! C'est un type bien quand on le connait! Il ne mérite pas tout ca! Me dit-elle en pleur

- je suis désolée Alice, je ne pensais pas que ca te toucher autant… mais bon ton frère est pire qu'un ringard je suis désolée mais c'est comme ca! Tu verras on va bien s'amuser, l'idée de Mike est génial!

- non Bella son idée n'est pas génial, c'est méchant! J'ai remarqué que ton frère trainait avec lui aujourd'hui j'espère vraiment qu'il ne joue pas avec lui, mon frère n'a jamais eut d'ami, ca lui ferait du bien d'avoir un type comme Emmett à ses cotés… Bella s'il te plait ne fait pas ca! Ne l'humilie pas! Je le connais, il a craqué sur toi, si tu te moques de lui ca lui fera vraiment beaucoup de mal, il est très sensible comme mec!

- Désolée, Alice, mais il en va de ma réputation! Je ne peux pas faire autrement! La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est ne pas parler à mon frère comme je voulais le faire pour lui dire de s'éloigner au plus vite de ça…

- mais…

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, la sonnerie retentit nous indiquant que les « cours » devait reprendre. Durant toute l'après midi Alice resta silencieuse, même si je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps, ca me faisait mal de la voir souffrir comme ca, elle jouait un double jeux, devant elle était comme nous à descendre son frère plus bas que terre, mais derrière elle le regrettais et ne lui voulais aucun mal… je la plains, j'aurais voulu l'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas, rien que de penser au plan de Mike, un petit sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres…

Vous devez vous demander quel Est-ce plan!? Et bien je vais vous le dire. En fait c'est tout simple, je dois simplement séduire Edward, chose très facile à faire à mon avis rien qu'en lui disant bonjour ou lui lancé quelque clin d'œil par ci par là et il sera à mes pieds… ca c'était la 1ere partie, la suite ne serait qu'humiliation et souffrance pour lui!

Vous devez vous dire que je suis méchante? Et bien oui! Et je ne vois pas ou est le problème! J'ai déjà fais ca des centaines de fois dans mon ancien lycée! (bon d'accord j'exagère un peu mais bon…) Vous ne vous imaginez pas le nombre de ringard que j'ai fait pleuré! Et j'adore ca!

Bon revenons au cours… c'est long j'en ai ras le bol! Vivement que ca se termine que je puisse commençais à mettre mon plan à exécution…

Je l'ai déjà dis, mais je sens que cette année va être très intéressante…

**************

**Voilà chapitre terminé!**

**Alors pas trop decu?**

**Que pensez vous de cette Bella? Vous l'aimez ou la détestez?**

**J'ai essayé de ne pas trop en dévoilé sur le plan, mais bon…**

**Si j'en ai décu certain( e )s,**

**J'essaierais de faire mieux dans le prochain chapitre qui sera un POV Edward!**

**Je pense que je vais essayer le plus d'alterner les point de vue, on verra!**

**Un petit reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**

**Ca serait gentil et ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que notre fiction plait!**

**À bientôt!**

**xoxo **

SAB


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En tout cas merci pour tout vos reviews!**

**Sinon on m'a dit que ma fiction ressemblait beaucoup à une autre, mais je tiens à préciser que je ne m'en suis pas inspirée! Puisque que jusqu'à hier qu'on m'en parle je ne la connaissais pas! Voilà**

**Sinon merci à emi76 qui m'a corrigé!**

**Aller je vous laisse lire!**

**Bonne lecture**

**************

Chapitre 3:

Ca fait un mois que les cours on reprit, Emmett est toujours mon ami, et j'en suis heureux. Il connait mon coup de cœur pour sa sœur et ne me dit rien. J'apprécie vraiment ce mec, il est gentil et marrant! Je n'ai jamais autant rit de toute ma vie! Ce mec est vraiment dingue mais je l'adore! Sinon je partage quelques cours avec Bella pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle ne fait pas vraiment attention à moi. De temps en temps elle me fait des sourires et des clins d'œil, mais je rougis automatiquement et tourne la tête. Ben oui, se faire prendre à fixer quelqu'un c'est pas génial…

Emmett m'avait dit que sa sœur tenait à sa réputation et qu'elle était prête à tout pour la garder. Même à être méchante, mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pour moi, Bella est belle, gentille et intelligente! La fille parfaite en gros! Mais bon, je sais très bien que même si elle me fait quelque signe de temps en temps, elle ne sera jamais mon amie. Tant que je serais « Cullen le crade », j'avais envie de changer mais je ne savais pas comment faire.

J'aurais voulu en parler à ma jumelle, lui demander qu'elle m'aide, mais je l'ai tellement de fois rejeter… oui, parce que depuis qu'elle était rentré dans le groupe des « cool« , elle m'avait à plusieurs reprise demandé si je voulais qu'elle me relooke, qu'elle m'aide à acheter de nouvelles fringues ou autre, mais j'avais toujours refusé ! Elle gagnait de l'argent pour elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le dépense pour moi!

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour essayer de changer, la première étape serait d'en parler à Emmett voir ce qu'il me conseille, et j'aviserais par la suite, mais je n'ai pas assez de courage pour lui dire!

Et oui en plus d'être ringard, je suis lâche… tout pour être heureux! Enfin bref en attendant je reste comme je suis!

****

Aujourd'hui, on est lundi et toute la matinée, j'ai cours avec Bella! Comme à mon habitude, j'arrivais au lycée avant tout le monde, en même temps qu'Alice et Jasper. Une fois descendu de la voiture, ma jumelle me fit un bisou et partit dans son coin avec son chéri. je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, mais elle a toujours le regard triste. Elle me cache quelque chose, et c'est bien la 1ere fois que ca arrive! Il faudra que je lui parle un jour ou l'autre.

Sinon je me dirigeais vers un banc et m'installais sur celui-ci en attendant Em'. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait en compagnie de sa sœur, celle-ci se dirigea vers ses amis en me faisant un petit signe de main. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui répondre… pathétique, c'est tout ce qui me venait en tête! Sur le chemin jusqu'à moi, Emmett alla dire bonjour à ses amis, parce que oui, même s'il passait la majorité de son temps avec moi, il arrivait à avoir une vie bien à lui avec une tonne d'amis! Je ne sais pas comment il fait!

Je crois même qu'il a une petite amie, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il m'en a pas encore parlé. Mais bon, depuis quelque temps, il est de plus en plus proche de Rosalie. Il m'en parlera quand il le voudra, je ne l'oblige à rien. Enfin il arriva à ma hauteur.

- hey mon pote comment ca va?

- ca va bien et toi?

- impec! J'ai passé un week-end de malade! Ma frangine a invité ta sœur et Rosalie à dormir à la maison, cette fille c'est une bombe!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa tête, il avait vraiment l'air amoureux de cette fille. Et vu les regard qu'elle lui lance il ne doit pas la laisser indifférente… je lui dis alors ce que j'avais remarqué et il m'étreignait dans une poigne viril en me disant que j'étais un vrai pote. Il me dit également que je pouvais tout lui dire et lui demander! Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et commença à lui dire:

- ben en fait Em', il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler… j'étais motivé à lui dire mais bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie se mit en marche signe du début des cours! Je lui dis que je lui parlerais plus tard et partit en direction de ma salle.

J'avais littérature, je me mis à ma place habituelle, attendant que le prof arrive, quand j'entendis la chaise d'à côté reculer et quelqu'un s'installer à côté de moi. Je tournais ma tête et vis mon ange, Bella, Bella Swan s'était mise à côté de moi! Cette journée était vraiment géniale!

- salut Edward, ca va? Me demanda-t-elle

- euh…oui, oui, ca va très bien et toi?

- ca va. Tu sais j'ai remarqué que tu me fixais souvent…

- oh…je…je suis désolé. Lui dis-je dans un murmure

- c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai l'habitude que les ringards dans ton genre me mate! Je suis leur fantasme! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion surtout! Hein petit Eddy le crade! Et elle partit dans un fou rire et repartit à sa place.

J'étais là comme un con, je ne pouvais pas y croire, elle n'a pas pu me dire ca, pas ma Bella, en plus elle avait bien parlé fort, toute la classe avait entendu et se marrait maintenant. L'humiliation était totale…je me refermais alors dans ma bulle. Pendant les deux heures de cours, les élèves se mettaient à rire dès que le prof m'interrogeait, et autant vous dire que ça arrivait souvent, vu qu'il avait une dent contre moi…

À la pause, je retrouvais Em', il fallait que je lui parle. Il était entouré de ses amis, alors au lieu de le déranger je lui envoyais un message sur son portable pour qu'il me rejoigne. Quelque minutes après il était près de moi.

- Em' tu as raison pour ta sœur…

- pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

- elle est venue à coté de moi en cours, elle a commencé à me parler et d'un seul coup elle se met à crier qu'elle a l'habitude que les ringards de mon genre la mate et qu'elle est leur fantasme, et que je ne devais pas me faire d'illusion, et elle m'a appelé petit Eddy le crade devant toute la classe!

- non mais j'y crois pas! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête! Tu veux un bon conseil? Je dis oui de la tête, ignore là! Elle déteste qu'on ne fasse pas attention à elle. Évite de la regarder, si elle recommence comme ce matin ne lui répond pas, fait comme ci elle n'existait pas, elle va s'énerver et te laisser tranquille crois moi!

- je, je vais essayer… Em', j'ai…j'ai envie de changer…

- enfin tu me le demande! C'est pas trop tôt Ed'! pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à me le demander!? Je ne vais pas te mordre! Tu verras on va bien s'amuser!

- ben j'avais peur que tu te moques. Je suis désolé Em'

- bon déjà tu vas arrêté de t'excuser pour un oui ou pour un non! Et ensuite la mission changement commence dès maintenant! On va commencer par ton attitude, 1ere leçon: tu ignores Bella!

- merci, Em', merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi!

- c'est normal on est ami non? Bon les cours reprennent on en reparle à midi! On va faire un plan d'action! Tu verras ca va être génial! Super Emmett le retour! Me dit-il en mettant un point sur sa hanche et l'autre en l'air. Il partit en courant comme-ci il volait! Il est vraiment dingue ce mec mais c'est mon ami! Et j'en suis fière.

Arrivé dans ma classe je remarque que Bella c'est à nouveau assise à côté de moi. Elle voulait de nouveau m'humilier mais ca ne marchera pas, je vais suivre le conseil d'Emmett même si ca ne va pas être facile.

Je soufflais un bon coup et marché en direction de ma chaise sans faire attention à elle. Je m'assis comme si de rien n'étais, elle tourna la tête vers moi et commença à me parler.

- alors petite Eddy pourquoi ne me regarde tu pas?

- …

- oh aurais-je vexé le ringard tout à l'heure?

- …

- et bien je n'en suis absolument pas désolée!

Sur ceux elle repartit à sa place en riant vu que le prof arrivait. Je me concentrais sur le cours pour éviter de la regarder, et ça a marché. Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, je me lève, range mes affaires sans un regard pour elle. Elle enrage, je sens son regard sur moi, mais n'y fait pas attention. Je passe devant elle et marche en direction de la cantine.

- Cullen! C'était elle, mais je ne me retournais pas. Elle voulait m'humilier très bien, mais elle n'y arrivera pas! J'en ai marre d'être le Edward ringard dont tout le monde se moque, marre de me faire humilié par tout le monde. Cette année j'ai un ami et je vais changer. Je ne m'écraserais plus devant eux!

Je l'entendis courir, elle se posa devant, je l'ignorais toujours. Elle commence à s'énerver, Em' a raison! Elle déteste ne pas être le centre d'attention.

- oh le crade la moindre des choses quand je te parle c'est de me regarder! Me dit-elle avec du venin dans la bouche

- oh parce que maintenant tu me parles! Qu'Est-ce que tu veux Swan, m'humilier encore une fois! Et ben non désolé! Mais le Edward qui se laisse faire est parti, tu n'es rien pour moi! Je te croyais gentille, mais je suis bien planté sur toi, alors restes avec ta bande d'amis à deux balles et oublies moi! Parce que pour moi tu n'existes pas! C'est la 1ere et dernière fois que je t'adresse la parole Swan! Alors trouves toi un autre souffre douleur et casses toi maintenant!

Elle était bouche bée devant moi, elle s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde! Moi j'étais fière de moi. De loin je vis Em' qui levait son pouce signe qu'il était content de ma répartie. Je la contournais, elle n'avait toujours rien dit et partit à la cantine quand j'entendis :

« ca ne se passera pas comme ca Cullen! Tu seras à mes pieds que tu le veuilles ou non! »

C'était Bella, mais je m'en foutais de ce qu'elle disait je l'ignorais encore et toujours. Et ça l'énerve de plus en plus! Et j'en étais fier!

****

J'étais à la cantine avec Em ' en train de manger tranquillement. Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il était content que j'avais cloué le bec de sa frangine! Et qu'il fallait que je continue comme ca, mais que je fasse de même avec tout ceux qui m'embêtais.

- bon passons à notre plan d'attaque petit scarabée!

- petit scarabée? Lui répétais-je en riant

- oui je suis ton maitre, tu es mon élève donc un scarabée!

- mais bien sur Em'!

- bon maintenant tais toi et regarde ou écoute plutôt! Bon pour le moment on va commencer par modifier ton comportement, tu apprends vite c'est bien! Ensuite les sélections pour l'équipe de foot sont dans 1 mois on y participera tout les deux et tu intègreras l'équipe. Et pour finir on s'attaquera à tes fringues! Parce que c'est franchement pas possible! Mais tout d'abord ce soir je passe chez toi et on change cette horrible coupe de cheveux c'est clair?

- très clair mon maitre! Mais pour le foot tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée?

- mais oui, on ira à la salle de muscu parce que c'est vrai que tu es un peu maigrichon mais tout se passera bien! Ne t'inquiète pas!

- d'accord, je te fais confiance!

Voilà comment ma vie allait changer… au revoir le Edward mal dans sa peau et timide et bonjour Edward sûr de lui!

Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent très vite, Em' me suivit jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois rentrés, la première étape était de me laver les cheveux, facile! Une fois fait il prit le sèche cheveux de ma frangine et me dit de les sécher n'importe comment. Une fois fait il prit un peu de gel et commenca à me coiffer un fois fini il me dit de regarder dans le miroir. Quel changement! Mes cheveux avait l'air propre dans un mouvement coiffé/décoiffé très réussit.

- tu vois c'est pas compliqué tu prends juste du gel et tu le mets dans tes cheveux sans pour autant te coiffer. Ca fait naturel et surtout propre! Déjà ca te change!

- oui c'est sur c'est facile à faire! Tu fais n'imp' ca tient et c'est beaucoup mieux!

- exact alors que je ne te revois plus avec ta petite coupe d'intello pourri c'est clair petit scarabée!?

- oui maitre c'est très clair maitre!

On se regarda et partit dans un fou rire! Je sens que cette année va être très très différente et dans le bon sens du terme!

Quelques heures plus tard ma jumelle rentra quand elle me vit elle me fit un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras et ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- enfin! C'est pas trop tôt Ed'! ca te va super bien! Je suis fière de toi frangin!

Je la pris dans mes bras, ému par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, ma sœur est fière de moi! C'est la première fois qu'elle me le disait. Et ça me motivait encore plus à changer! Je voulais montrer à tous ces crétins qui se sont moqués de moi qui était le vrai Edward Cullen! Et il n'allait pas être déçu ! Tout ce que j'avais gardé en moi ces dernières années allait ressortir et ils vont s'en mordre les doigts…

**************

**Alors pas trop déçu? Vous vous attendiez à ca pour ce 3e**** chapitre?**

**Dites moi si il faut que je change certains trucs!**

**Sinon le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue, Emmet, Bella et Alice!**

**Voili voilou!**

**À bienôt**

**xoxo**

**SAB**

**p.s: J'avoue ne pas etre satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je ferais mieux au prochain promis!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée du retard!! Mais j'ai eut quelques petits soucis de santé du coup je n'ai pas eut le temps de mettre le chapitre 4!**

**Sinon merci pour tout vos reviews ca fait très plaisirs de voir que la fic plait!**

**Et merci a emi76 pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4:

Pov Emmett:

Ca faisait un mois qu'on avait repris les cours, un mois que j'avais rencontré Edward Cullen, ce type est un vrai ringard , mais quand on apprend à le connaitre c'est un mec génial, qui a le sens de l'humeur, qui est très intelligent et gentil! Ce qui lui gache la vie c'est son manque de confiance en lui et ses fringues! Parce que franchement c'est pas possible on se demande ou il a été les chercher! Mais bon c'est mon pote et je le respecte!

Sinon, ma frangine comme à son habitude est devenue la plus populaire du lycée, et elle en profite! Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds, même Ed' d'ailleurs! Et d'après les bruits de couloir, elle ne se privait pas pour coucher avec tous ces mecs, mais le nom qui revenait le plus était Mike, ce type est un crétin fini! Enfin bref, sinon j'ai remarqué que de temps en temps elle faisait des petits gestes à Ed', et ce n'est pas son genre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigance mais je trouverais…

À part ça tout allait bien dans ma vie, ce weekend ma sœur avait invité des amies à elle à dormir à la maison, et je mettais bien rapproché de Rosalie, la belle blonde du groupe! Je crois même que je suis amoureux! Ca serait une première, mais bon comme on dit, il faut une première fois à tout!

Aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi, arrivait au lycée je me dirige vers Ed' qui est tout seul sur le banc comme à son habitude, je lui parle vite fais de mon week-end et il m'apprend que Rose me mate aussi! Quand il me l'a dit j'étais le plus heureux des hommes! J'allais tenter ma chance le plus vite possible!

Sinon à la pause de 10h Ed' m'a parlé de ce que ma sœur lui a fait en cours, je n'en reviens pas, il fallait que j'ai une discussion avec elle, parce que son comportement ne me plaît pas du tout, je la connais et ce qu'elle a fait n'est qu'un début, je ne veux pas que Ed' souffre, il en supporte largement assez chaque jour! Et surtout si ca vient de Bella il n'en sera que plus bouleversé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a mit ma frangine sur un pied d'estale, il l'idéalise trop…

enfin bref, je lui donnais quelques__conseils et à mon plus grand bonheur et les__a__mit en pratique et c'est même rebellé! J'étais vraiment très fier de lui! Il a réussit à fermer le clapet de ma frangine et ca n'arrive pas souvent! Sinon après de longues heures de cours et de discussion avec Ed', on s'était mit d'accord pour un plan d'attaque pour la mission « sauvons le soldat Edward »! On a commencé doucement juste par les cheveux!

Quelques heures plus tard, je rentrais chez moi, ma frangine était dans sa chambre avec ses amies, Angéla, Rose et Alice, je les rejoignais et leur demandais de m'excuser mais il fallait que je parle à ma sœur seul à seul. Elles comprirent le message tout de suite et partirent vite. Une fois seuls, je commençais…

- qu'est-ce qui te prend Bella ces__derniers temps?

- je ne comprends pas…

- arrête de faire l'innocente s'il te plaît, Edward ca te dit quelque chose? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce mec pour que tu t'acharnes sur lui? Hein tu peux me le dire?

- rien c'est juste un ringard et c'est pas la première fois que je fais ca! Et tu ne m'as jamais rien reproché!

- les autres c'est normal c'était des psychopathes! Il fantasmait sur toi et te faisait par de leur pensées! Là Ed' ne fait rien juste t'observer de temps en temps!

- et alors?

Elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver! Le ton mentait entre nous, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison…

- et alors tu devrais comprendre ce qu'il ressent! Rappelle toi de tes années collège Bella!

- non oublie, le collège c'est derrière moi! J'ai suffisamment souffert comme ca!

- tu fais exactement la même chose à Ed'

- m'en fiche!

- Stop Bella arrêtes__tes conneries! Ce mec est génial, apprends à le connaitre au moins! Je ne sais pas respecte le un minimum merde! Je ne te demande pas la lune non plus!

- c'est ton pote et je respecte ton choix, mais c'est tout!

- putain mais où est ma petite sœur!? Tu as changé Bella, je ne te reconnais plus!

- pareil de mon coté, je te signale que tu étais pire que moi à Phoenix!

- oui et je le regrette! Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi ces__bruits qui courent comme quoi tu t'enverrais en l'air avec un mec différent tous les jours mais plus Mike!

- oui je m'amuse j'ai le droit non?

- et Jacob tu y penses à Jacob! Je l'ai peut-être jamais aimé ce type mais tu le dois au moins la fidélité même si vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre!

- c'est fini avec Jake! Bon tu as fini ta leçon de moral parce que je dois sortir là!

- non je n'ai pas fini Isabella!

- tu m'emmerdes Emmett!

Je n'y croyais pas! Mais pour qui elle se prenait! Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ma sœur!? La fille qui est devant moi n'est pas ma sœur! Je veux retrouver ma sœur, celle avec qui je rigolais et avec qui on se tapait de putain de délire débile! Je ne veux pas de cette garce comme frangine!

- tu sais quoi Bella, tu as été trop loin! De quel droit tu me parles comme ca? Hein? Tu peux me le dire! Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête! À partir de maintenant Isabella, dis toi que tu n'as plus de frère, pour moi ma sœur est morte! Ce que tu es devenu ne me plais pas! Je ne veux d'une garce comme sœur! Alors c'est fini c'est clair!?

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre que je partais déjà en claquant la porte de sa chambre…

**********

POV Alice

Mon frère avait fermé le clapet à Bella! Je n'y crois pas! Il s'était défendu et avait gagné! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pense! Mon frérot est trop fort! Je n'ai qu'une envie là c'est de courir vers lui, de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que j'étais fière de lui, mais je ne peux pas, je dois être là pour Bella.

Pendant toute l'après midi, Bella ne nous parla que de mon frère et la façon dont il l'avait remballé, elle ne s'en remettra pas je crois! C'est le premier à lui tenir tête et lui dire ce qu'il pense! Et surtout le premier à l'ignorer mais complet! Et ça elle ne l'accepte pas, il faut toujours qu'elle soit le centre d'attention! Cette fille est narcissique c'est abusé! Elle aurait bien besoin qu'on la remette à sa place plus souvent! Et je compte sur mon frère pour le faire!

Les cours sont, finis, on s_**'**_est fait viré de chez Bella par Emmett, il avait l'air en colère, ça__allait chauffer entre les deux!

Emmett, je l'aime bien, je trouve qu'il a une bonne influence sur mon jumeau! Qui sait peut-être qu'il va réussir à le faire changer, chose que j'ai toujours échoué à mon plus grand malheur!

Quand je rentre chez moi, je suis surpris de voir Edward avec les cheveux n'importe comment et propre! Je n'y crois pas, sa transformation physique a commencé? Non! En tout cas_**, **_ça lui va super bien!

Et là je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je cours vers lui, lui saute dans les bras ébouriffe encore plus ses cheveux et lui dis que je suis fière de lui! Il me sert fort, il est ému, je le sens je le sais…

- merci lily, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir ce que tu viens de me dire…

- mon frère je suis désolée de tout ce qu'on te fait subir au lycée! Mais quand je t'ai vu te défendre tout à l'heure tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point j'étais heureuse et fière de toi! J'aurais voulu venir te féliciter mais bon…

- je sais lice, je comprends…

- tu sais que je t'aime frérot?

- moi aussi je t'aime Alice

Il me prit dans ses bras, j'étais émue, j'avais retrouvé ce lien que j'avais avec lui quand j'étais petite, avant qu'il devienne le souffre douleur, et qu'il se renferme sur lui-même. Le vrai Edward Cullen refaisait son apparition et j'étais heureuse…

Ce moment fut gâché par mon téléphone… Bella bien évidemment… elle s'était engueulée avec son frère, elle était complètement effondrée au téléphone, je lui donnais quelques__conseils, mais comme à son habitude elle n'écouta que la moitié… cette fille me gonfle, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que mon frère lui réserve! Je suis de tout cœur avec lui…

**********

POV Bella

Je n'y crois pas Cullen a osé m'engueuler devant tout le monde! Mais pour qui il se prend celui là! Il me doit le respect je suis la plus populaire_**,**_ lui n'est rien! Je peux faire de sa vie la misère si je veux! Non mais faut pas déconner non plus! Je me dirigeais avec la bande, qui regardais tous Cullen avec des yeux ronds, ahh il n'y a pas que moi qui a été choqué c'est bien! Bizarrement Alice avait un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

La fin des cours se passa sans encombre, avec Rose, Angela et Alice nous partîmes toutes chez moi, on voulait se préparer pour la soirée qui avait lieu chez Rose ce soir, j'en profitais mes parents n'étaient pas là!

Nous commençâmes à discuter de ce que nous allions mettre ce soir, comment nous maquiller et tout le blablabla de préparation quand mon frère débarqua dans ma chambre, il avait l'air en colère, il vira les filles de chez nous et commença à me parler.

Génial il me parle de Cullen! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ce que je faisais!

Bien vite le ton est monté, on ne parlait plus mais hurlait, maintenant il me parle de ma vie sexuelle non mais on aura tout vu! Pour qui il se prend! Ce n'est pas mon père alors qu'il se mêle de ce qui le regarde! Il m'a tellement énerver que je lui dis quelque chose que je ne pense pas « tu m'emmerdes Emmett » c'est la première fois que je lui parle comme ca, je l'ai blessé, je le vois dans ses yeux, je l'ai blessé mais pas que dans mes paroles, dans mon comportement aussi et là il me dit ce qui me fit le plus souffrir au monde_**.**_

_« tu sais quoi Bella, tu as été trop loin! De quel droit tu me parles comme ca? Hein? Tu peux me le dire! Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête! À partir de maintenant Isabella, dis toi que tu n'as plus de frère, pour moi ma sœur est morte! Ce que tu es devenu ne me plais pas! Je ne veux d'une garce comme sœur! Alors c'est fini c'est clair!? »_

Il est parti, il m'a laissé, là toute seule, mes joues sont inondées de larmes, non c'est pas possible mon frère n'a pas pu me dire que j'étais morte pour lui! Non je dois faire une cauchemar! Pas lui! Il a toujours été là pour moi! Mon frère c'est toute ma vie, il me soutient, m'encourage et me remonte le moral quand ca ne va pas! Non mais non! Je m'effondre, je pleurs, je cris après lui mais il ne revient pas…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Comment je vais pouvoir me racheter? Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère! Non je ne veux pas! C'est pas possible! Il faut que je me reprenne et que je trouve une solution. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle Alice, c'est la seule qui peut m'aider. Je lui explique la situation.

- écoute ma belle, je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive, la seule chose que tu puisses faire c'est de changer de comportement…

- de comportement?

- oui, soit plus gentille, évite de te faire trop remarquer au lycée avec tes coucheries et soit plus gentille avec mon frère…

- la 1ere partie je suis d'accord de toute façon les mecs d'ici sont nuls, je m'ennuie à mourir au lit! Mais pour ton frère…

- Bella!

- j'y réfléchirais, mais pas pour tout de suite en tout cas!

- je t'aurais prévenu! Bon je te laisse Jazz est là bisous ma belle à tout de suite

- ouais bisous

Est-ce que Alice avait raison? Est-ce que je devais être plus « gentille » avec Cullen? J'aime bien l'emmerder! C'est mon passe temps favoris! Je ne peux abandonner si?

**********

**Alors? Qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez??**

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre va arriver mais je vais faire aussi vite que possible.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera soit un POV Bella soit un POV Edward je ne sais pas encore il faut que je réfléchisse.**

**À la prochain **

**XOXO**

**SAB**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou me voilà avec le chapitre 5.**_

_**J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite!**_

_**Sinon il est plus court que d'habitude désolé, mais comme je vous l'ai dis j'ai eut des problèmes de santé et c'est repos absolu, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre 1mois avant le nouveau chapitre alors voilà!**_

_**Sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira! De nouveaux personnages arrive dans ce chapitre!**_

_**Voilà je vous laisse lire!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**********_

_Chapitre 5:_

_POV Edward:_

_Mardi, 7h15, je suis devant mon miroir, j'hésite__**.**_ Est-ce que je dois faire la coupe de cheveux à la Emmett ou est-ce que je refais mes cheveux comme d'habitude? Un ringard avec un coupe « à la mode » j'aurais encore l'air plus ridicule non? Les minutes passent et je suis toujours devant mon miroir à me regarder, je ne suis pas encore rasé, et je crois que je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire aujourd'hui… aller je me lance, je prends un peu de gel et le met façon Emmett, le résultat n'est pas aussi réussi, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'habitude!

- EDWARRRDDDDD DEPECHE TOI ON VA ETRE EN RETARD!!!!! Me crie Alice

Bon là je ne peux plus reculer, je suis prêt à me prendre toutes les réflexions possibles et imaginables en pleine tronche aujourd'hui. Je descends, Alice me regarde avec un grand sourire.

- et ben frérot, non seulement tu changes de coupe mais en plus tu te lances dans le négliger avec ta barbe naissante?

- pas eu le temps.

Je lui passais devant pour prendre ma place à l'arrière de la voiture vu que c'est Jasper qui nous conduisait au lycée aujourd'hui.

20 minutes plus tard, j'étais sur mon banc à attendre Emmett. Je le vois arriver de loin main dans la mains avec Rosalie, tiens les choses__ont__changé de son coté aussi pensai-je. Il se rapproche de moi tout sourire, quand il me voit il me fait un clin d'œil en inclinant sa tête du _**côté**_ de Rosalie.

- je vois que tu m'as écouté petit scarabée! Et le barbe naissante je kiffe bravo!

- ce n'était pas voulu, je n'ai pas _**eu**_ le temps ce matin…

- ouais enfin, Ed, je te présente ma copine Rosalie, Rose mon meilleur ami Ed

- salut Edward, ca te va bien les cheveux et la barbe. Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux, je ne lui répondis pas, je suis son souffre douleur depuis des années, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sort avec mon meilleur pote que ca va changer quelque chose. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse de ma part, elle reprit.

- tu sais je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ou dire qui a pu te blesser, je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais Em' m'a dit que du bien de toi, et enfin si tu veux j'aimerais bien, ben euh… que tu me pardonnes et qu'on reparte sur de bonnes__bases__tous les deux…

Elle avait l'air sincère, mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de faire d'effort, elle en n'a jamais fait auparavant, là c'est juste parce qu'elle est avec Em'. Je__ne disais rien alors Em prit la parole_**.**_

- tu sais maintenant, tu la verras beaucoup plus souvent, elle a vraiment envie de faire un effort Ed', c'est à toi de voir…

- j'en sais rien, je veux bien essayer, mais je ne promet rien. Dis-je froidement avant de tourner les talons et d'aller vers mon cours. Littérature, génial je vais être avec l'autre peste de Bella! Qu'_**est**_-ce qu'elle va me sortir encore aujourd'hui? 

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en classe, les « ben alors le ringard on était en retard ce matin môman n'a pas pu te coiffer » ou les « même avec cette coupe tu es toujours aussi ringard » fusait. Mais je les ignorais, à quoi bon leur répondre? Ca ne serait que leur donner satisfaction de tout façon…

Bella, m'ignora complètement, pas un regard, pas une remarque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait mais elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Limite je préfère quand elle m'embête. Je dois être légèrement masochiste sur les bords…

Toute la matinée se passa comme ça, les remarques sur mes cheveux et ma barbe fusaient, et Bella ne faisait rien, ne disait rien elle était comme inerte. J'en parlerais à__Em_**'**_ ce midi.

Enfin la délivrance l'heure du déjeuner! Je crève de faim! Oui oui je sais on dirais Em, je crois qu'il déteint sur moi! Je prends un plateau et tout ce qui me donne envie au self (pas grand-chose vu la couleur et l'odeur des aliments…). Une fois assis, je vois Em' rentré en compagnie de Rosalie, heureusement pour moi il se sépare, lui vient ici et elle va vers ses potes.

- hey alors cette matinée?

- tranquille et toi?

- pareil. Tu sais Rose veut vraiment faire un effort! Tu ne veux pas lui donner une petite chance? Pour moi? Pour notre amitié? Me demanda-t-il avec son air de chien battu. 

- oui bon d'accord tu as gagné! Je ne pouvais pas résister, c'était mon pote et je voulais que son bonheur. Il me fit un grand sourire et commença à manger.

- Em', qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta frangine? 

- rien. Il avait perdu son sourire et parler froidement. Quelque chose clochait_** ?**_

- elle n'a pas l'air bien tu sais, en plus elle ne m'a rien fait de la matinée…

- ok. Ed', je peux faire un tout petit truc qui me démange depuis que je te connais?

D'accord, changement total de sujet de conversation, quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et sa sœur, mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé? Je le regardais perplexe…

- euh… ouais vas-y…

D'un seul coup_**,**_ il retrouva son sourire se leva, s'approcha de moi et ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise, il se rassit tout content.

- oh putain ca fait du bien, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer! Mais comment tu faisais pour respirer? Poufffff un bien fou de faire ca! Ralala je suis heureux là!

- oui, bon c'est bon pas la peine d'exagérer non plus tu as juste ouvert trois petits boutons!

- oh non c'est beaucoup plus! Je t'interdis de venir au lycée avec une chemise fermé jusqu'en haut c'est clair! 

- Em…

- non il n'y a pas Em' là! À l'heure actuel c'est ton maitre qui te parle et c'est un ordre compris!

- oui

- oui qui?

- oui maitre! Ca va tu es content!

- oh oui! 

Ce mec n'est pas possible, ce mec est dingue! Tout ca pour trois malheureux boutons… enfin bref, c'est Emmett…

**********

Plus les jours passait et plus ma transformation avançait, j'avais de plus en plus confiance en moi, et les autres élèves commençaient à s'en rendre compte. Je suis toujours considéré comme LE ringard et je pense que ça, ça ne changera jamais, mais ils me respectent plus, ils ne m'adressent toujours pas la parole, mais au moins ils ne m'insultent plus ou presque. Il n'y a que les populaires qui continuent mais je m'en fiche je ne me laisse plus faire et leur dit leurs 4 vérités! Au début ils étaient surpris, mais maintenant ça devient un jeu, surtout avec Bella…

Oui, parce que la Bella qui reste dans son coin n'a duré qu'une seule et unique journée, le lendemain elle recommençait à m'embêter et ça ne me dérangeait pas… je préférais la voir comme _**ça**_ plutôt que triste comme l'autre jour…

Le mois de novembre approchait à grand pas, et tous les élèves commençaient déjà à parler du bal de noël_**,**_ qui avait lieu mi-décembre. Le lycée était en effervescence, les mecs faisaient leur liste pour savoir qui ils allaient inviter.

En littérature Bella s'approcha de moi, comme à son habitude depuis presque un mois et me dis:

- Eddy, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi au bal?

Je la regardais bouche ouverte, elle avait l'air si sérieuse que pendant un moment j'y ai cru, mais c'était trop beau. Elle explosa de rire.

- tu verrais ta tête! Non mais ne rêve pas, même si tu changes tu reste un ringard et je _**ne**_ sors pas avec des ringards!

Ca me réveilla d'un seul coup et je repris:

- oh putain comment tu me rassures là Bella! Oufff quel soulagement, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te briser le cœur en te disant que je ne voulais pas y aller avec toi! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- t'inquiète ça n'arrivera jamais! Je supporte pas ta face de ringard!

- et moi ta face de « madame je suis parfaite mais je ne ressemble à rien tellement j'ai de maquillage »! Tu sais on n'est pas au cirque ici alors _**vas**_-y mollo la prochaine fois! Allez__retournes à ta place tu me pollues l'air avec ton parfum!

Elle explosa de rire, m'envoya un bisou et reparti à sa place. Voilà comment ma « relation » avec Bella avait évolué, on se cherche, on s'insulte, et c'est tous les jours comme ca! 

Mais ça n'aura pas duré longtemps ce petit jeu, tout ca a changé à l'arriver des nouvelles, Kate, Irina et Tanya…

Les deux premières étaient en secondes, elles étaient jumelles, la dernière était en dernière année aussi. Grande, blonde et magnifique, elle était un mélange de miss populaire et de miss ringarde, vous devez vous demander pourquoi? C'est simple, habillé à la pointe de la mode, mais avec un appareil dentaire horrible… le petit détail qui vous plonge direct chez les ringards…

Le jour où elle est arrivée, le midi elle voulait s'assoir à la table de Bella, mais Mike, Lauren et Jessica l'ont insulté et elle est partie en pleurant de la cantine. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, je l'ai suivi quand je l'ai trouvé accroupi contre un mur en pleurs, je m'approchais et j'ai commencé à lui parler.

- Salut

- Lut me dit-elle

- tu sais il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'ils disent…

- je sais mais ca fait mal quand même.

- je vais te donner un conseil! Et attention ce n'est pas de n'importe qui mais de THE ringard de ce lycée, elle acquiesça en rigolant, ignores-les et quand ils vont trop loin dis leur_**, **_leurs vérités.

- merci, au fait moi c'est Tanya

- et moi Edward! 

- tu sais dans mon ancien lycée, même si j'avais cet horrible appareil j'étais populaire…

- la chute doit être lourde, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les ringards sont cool parfois!

Elle me regarda en me disant que c'était vrai. Nous passâmes l'heure du déjeuner assis dans le couloir à parler de tout et de rien. Cette fille était vraiment très gentille, et intelligente. Voilà comment ma nouvelle amie est rentrée dans ma vie…

**********

**Alors verdict? Qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques alors allez-y!**

**Sinon prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je vais essayer de faire vite!**

**Voili voilou!**

**À bientôt**

**xoxo**

**SAB**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enorme retard de ma part! je suis vraiment vraiment désolée!**_

_**Mais je reprends du service! **_

_**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**************_

POV Edward:

Ça faisait quelques semaines maintenant que Tanya était arrivée au lycée de Forks, les populaires l'ignoraient toujours et j'en était bien content! Je sais que ca peut paraitre égoiste de parler comme ca, mais tant qu'elle ne rentre pas dans ce groupe, elle traine avec moi et on s'entend vraiment excellemment bien tout les deux et j'en suis heureux!

Tout les jours à l'heure du déjeuner nous nous rejoignions dans « notre » couloir, celui ou notre amitié avait commencé! Des rumeurs sur notre compte commençait à se balader dans tout le bahut, mais nous n'y faisions pas attention!

Vous devez vous demandez ce que devenez Em' dans tout ca, et bien il est toujours mon meilleur pote, mais il passe beaucoup de temps avec Rose, c'est normal, c'est sa copine et je respect ca!

Sinon j'ai appris à connaitre Rosalie, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentille, sympa et intelligente! Elle a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle est avec Em', elle est sympa avec moi, même quand elle est avec son groupe d'amis! Je l'apprécie et elle aussi alors c'est cool!

Du coter de mon changement, Emmett pense que je ne suis pas encore prêt a assumer le changement de fringues, du coup, je me balade avec mes anciens vêtements, et ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux et ma barbes de trois jours. Plusieurs personnes m'ont dis que ca m'allait bien du coup voilà je reste comme ca!

Même si je reste avec mes anciens habits, il y a quand même eut du changement! Déjà au niveau de la chemise je laisse toujours les trois premiers boutons ouvert, et comme je fais énormément de musculation avec Em' pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'équipe de football, on voit le début de mon torse musclé! Tanya trouve ca sexy! Elle me l'a dit! J'étais content mais aussi gêné, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise des choses comme ca! À part ca j'ai retiré mes bretelles du coup mon pantalon tombe en dessous de mes fesses et on voit un peu mon caleçon. apparemment c'est la mode ce genre de chose! Assez bizarre non?

Enfin bref…

Demain aura lieu les essaies pour l'équipe de foot, alors pour une fois avec Tanya nous allons manger dans la cantine avec Em' et Rose, comme ca nous pourrons parler sport entre mec pendant que Rose et Tanya parleront fringues, maquillage ou je ne sais quoi d'autre! Enfin des trucs de filles en gros!

Nous appréhendons beaucoup cette heure du déjeuner, c'est normal, c'est la première fois depuis trois semaines que nous mangerons avec tout le monde, d'habitude nous sommes qu'à deux et ca nous va très bien!

*****

C'est le grand jour! Je suis vraiment trop stresser, il faut que je me calme! Mais je n'y arrive pas! Il est 10h les sélections on lieu dans 6h! Et dans 2h Tanya et moi serons dans la cantine avec tout le monde! Poufff je n'ai pas envie! Je sens bien que la journée pourrie va arriver à grand pas! Zen Ed' souffle et concentre toi sur autre chose!

Grrrr j'y arrive pas!

Il faut que je vois Tanya elle seule arrive à me canaliser, je lui envoie un message pour lui donner rendez-vous dans notre couloir, quelques minutes plus tard elle arrivait.

- hey salut toi! Me dit-elle souriante

- salut ma belle; lui répondis-je en lui faisant la bise

- tu n'as pas l'air en forme qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Tout en nous installant contre notre mur, je lui expliquais ce que je ressentais par rapport à cette journée. Elle me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer quand nous entendîmes la porte du couloir s'ouvrir, Bella, elle était là en face de nous, à nous fixer.

Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard alors qu'elle nous regardait toujours passant de mon visage a celui de Tanya. Au bout de quelque secondes elle se reprit et prit la parole.

- je n'y crois pas! C'était donc vrai! Les deux plus grands ringards de tout Forks sont ensemble! Ahahahahah il faut que je le dise aux autres! Pris en flagrant délit les amis!

Sur ceux elle partit presque en courant du couloir.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Tanya, puis nous nous somme mis à rire comme des gosse rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle pense que nous sommes ensemble!

Tanya était ma meilleure amie, un peu comme une deuxième sœur, d'ailleurs, Alice était jalouse de la complicité que j'avais avec Tanya, parce plus je me rapprochais d'elle, plus je lui racontais de chose et moins je parlais à Alice de ma vie. Et elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Ma jumelle détestait ma meilleure amie et ca me faisait mal.

Du coté de Tanya c'était pareil, j'étais comme son frère, on se racontait tout. En plus Tanya est avec Alec depuis maintenant 3 ans, ils sont même fiancés!

Tanya me l'a présenté, c'est vraiment un mec génial, on s'entends très bien tout les deux, il sait que je veillerais sur Tanya et qu'il a rien a craindre.

Vous devez mieux comprendre notre hilarité face à cette situation non?

*****

12h, l'heure fatidique approche! Tanya, Em', Rose et moi entrâmes dans la cantine, tout les regards étaient braqués sur nous, personne ne parler, ils nous fixer juste.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui nous paraissaient des heures, Mike Newton s'approcha de nous un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ba alors les amoureux vous en avez marre de vous peloter tout les jours dans le couloir, vous réapparaissez enfin! Mais vous pouvez y retourner dans votre couloir on ne veut pas de vous ici! Nous dit-il

- qu'Est-ce que ca peut te foutre ce qu'on fait dans les couloirs Newton!

Tanya semblait vraiment très énervait quand c'était comme ca, je préférais me faire tout petit et la laisser faire. C'est aussi ce qu'Em' et Rose firent en partant nous réserver une table.

- oh mais ne t'inquiète pas DENALI, tout ce qui concerne toi et ton petit copain je m'en fiche mais royalement!

- ah bon? Tu t'en fiches! Tu en es sur? Parce que là on a limite l'impression que tu es jaloux!

- jaloux? Mais de qui?

- de mon PETIT COPAIN Edward peut-etre!

- ahahahahahah moi jaloux d'un ringard! Non mais je rêve!

- crois moi Newton, je te connais, et tu peux etre jaloux d'un ringard comme tu dis sur bien des niveaux!

- ah oui! Lesquels?

- performance et taille mon cher! Oublierais-tu que ma meilleure amie est passée dans ton lit? Je connais tout de toi! Ah au fait Swan, si tu prends ton pieds avec ca, c'est que tu es facile à satisfaire!

Ils étaient tous là à regarder la bataille verbale que Mike et Tanya se donnaient, moi j'étais rouge de honte, je ne savais plus ou me mettre, Em' était mort de rire à sa table tant dis que Rose lui donner une tape sur la tête pour le calmer. Mais ou je suis! J'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher ce matin!

D'un seul coup, sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit, je me retrouvais avec les lèvres de Tanya collaient aux miennes, je ne réagissais pas, je ne comprenais pas, j'avais loupé un épisodes en étant dans mes penser. Sans que je m'y attende, je répondis à son baisé, qui devenait de plus en plus violent et fougueux jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un « STOOOPPPPPP » qui venait de Bella.

Nous la regardâmes tous, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle nous ragarda tout les deux avec haine et partie en courant du réfectoire.

Tanya pris alors ma main dans la sienne avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et nous emmena à la table d'Emmett et Rose, moi j'étais toujours complètement perdu, dans ma bulle, alors que tout les lycée était en effervescence et parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Moi, tout ce dont j'avais en tête, c'était le visage triste de Bella. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ca? Qu'Est-ce qui c'est dit pendant que j'étais dans la lune?

Petit à petit je reprenais vie, je me retournais vers Tanya pour savoir ce qui c'était dis pendant mon « absence »

- oh, euh… Newton a essayé de se défendre, Bella aussi, mais comme elle n'y arrivait pas je lui ai juste dis que j'avais raison et qu'elle était une fille facile. Ensuite j'ai voulu lui montré ce qu'elle ratait avec toi alors je t'ai embrassé. Et vu sa réaction j'avais raison!

Mais de quoi elle parle? Bella s'en fou de moi, tout ce qu'elle voit en moi c'est un ringard. Un ringard avec qui elle s'entend plutôt bien vu que nos joute verbale étaient de plus en plus fréquente et qu'elles nous faisaient de plus en plus rire.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand Rose prit la parole.

- tu sais Ed', Bella fait la dure, celle qui n'aime pas les ringard et blablabla, mais quand on est aussi méchante qu'elle c'est parce qu'on a déjà vécu ca et qu'on veut se venger. Elle dit qu'elle te déteste parce que tu es un ringard, mais crois moi, elle t'apprécie plus que ce qu'elle le dis…

- mon lapin dis vrai Ed', au collège Bella était LA ringarde, the number one de la ringardise, ce qu'elle te faisait vivre au début, les humiliations et tout ca elle l'a vécu et maintenant elle se venge. Mais je connais ma frangine, elle c'est attachée à toi et ne s'y attendait pas, ton changement de comportement à changer beaucoup de chose crois moi…

- chouchou, tu aimes Bella depuis le premier jour, je le sais tu m'as tout raconté. Si je t'ai embrassé c'est pour lui ouvrir les yeux et qu'elle voit que tu es plus que son souffre douleur! J'ai fait et dis toute ces choses pour te rendre service, parce que crois moi embrasser son frère et la chose la plus dure et la dégelasse qui existe!

À cette dernière réplique nous nous mimes tous à rire en voyant l'air dégouté de Tanya!

J'avais vraiment une petite bande de pote sympa, un peu beaucoup dingue mais sympa.

Maintenant, tout ce qui avait été dis me trottait en tête, avaient-ils raison? Bella m'aimait-elle plus que ce qu'elle disait?

Non, c'est impossible ils se trompent tous autant qu'ils sont! Mes amis sont sympa, mais ils se font beaucoup de film! Cet épisode en est la preuve!

Quelques minutes plus tard Bella réapparu, un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle, elle avait les yeux rouge signe qu'elle avait pleuré, et fixa notre table. Ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux n'avait rien d'amicale. Elle s'approcha de notre table d'un pas rapide et sur d'elle…

Une chose est sur, nous allons passer un sale quart d'heure…

**************

**Voilà fin du chapitre!**

**Alors verdict?**

**Pas trop déçu?**

**Je suis encore désolée pour le retard!!!**

**Mais je vais me rattraper promis!**

**J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idée pour le chapitre suivant!**

**Je sais que ce chapitre fait un peu désordre et part dans tout les sens, je suis désolée mais j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais!**

**Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois!**

**À bientôt!**

**XOXO**

**SAB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me voilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre!**

**Je sais je sais ca fait super longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit, mais je vous avoue que je n'avais plus trop d'idée!**

**Mais là l'envie d'écrire revient alors je suis de retour!**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous m'excuserais de ce petit lachage d'histoire…**

**Je reprends là ou je mettais arretais c'est-à-dire quand bella arrive furax à la table d'Edward et les autres…**

PDV Bella

Je sortais hors de moi de la cantine après cette démonstration publique des deux ringards de service et me mis à parler toute seule dans les couloirs:

« Non mais j'y crois pas, cette ringarde m'insulte, m'humilie et embrasse Edward devant tout le bahut! Mais pour qui elle se prend cette grognasse!

Elle croit qu'elle peut avoir Edward comme ca non mais elle rêve! Je vais lui montrer qu'il m'aime et que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont proche que ca va changer quelque chose! »

Bon Bella calme toi, tu deviens dingue tu parle à voix haute en plus toute seule dans les couloirs! Alors on se calme ce n'est pas grave ce qu'il vient de ce passer! C'était juste un baiser!

D'ailleurs pourquoi Est-ce que ca m'atteint autant cette histoire de baiser? C'est juste Edward le ringard! Ca ne devrait même pas me toucher! Ce n'est qu'un plouc avec qui je l'avoue je m'entends plutôt bien ces derniers temps, enfin avec qu'ELLE ne débarque dans sa vie…

Putain mais qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive! Je ne suis quand même pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen! Ce n'est pas possible! En même pourquoi ca m'a fait si mal quand je les ai vu enlacer dans le couloir? Et pourquoi je pleurs de rage parce qu'elle l'a embrassé? Elle m'humilie et tout ce que je retiens c'Est-ce putain de baiser!

C'est pas possible! Non ca ne peut pas m'arriver! Pas à moi!

Et pourtant si, je suis bien là au milieu du couloir à pleurer pour ce ringard! Oh mon dieu! JE SUIS AMOUREUSE D'EDWARD CULLEN!

Bon maintenant que la révélation est faite, réfléchis, qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire? Laisser cette connasse te le piquer ou réagir et essayer de l'avoir pour toi?

Ahhh quelle merde cette histoire! Aller Bella prends ton courage à deux mains et va lui montrer ce dont tu es capable!

C'est sur cette pensée que Bella se mit à marcher d'un pas déterminer verre la cantine, puis vers LEUR table!

Arriver en face de Tanya les hostilités peuvent commencer…

- dis pouffiasse je peux te parler deux minutes

- mais bien sur ma chérie. Répondis Tanya avec un grand sourire

- seule à seule!

- oh mais tu peux parler devant mon homme et mes amis! De toute façon je leur dirais tout après! Alors autant économiser de la salive tu ne crois pas?

Ohh elle commence à me les casser celle là!

- d'accord connasse!

- alors vas-y nous te sommes tout ouïe!

- très bien! D'abord tu te prends pour qui pour m'insulter et m'humilier en publique comme ca? Non mais tu t'es vu? Tu ne ressemble à rien avec ton appareil dentaire! Tu as beau avoir des fringues à la mode tu es et resteras une ringarde à nos yeux!

- oh mais ca me va d'être ringarde! Sans cela je n'aurais jamais rencontrer mon merveilleux petit-ami ici présent, n'Est-ce pas Edward?

- euh… bah… oui…oui tu as raison…ma… chérie?

- Edward reste en dehors de ca pour le moment! Alors comme ca tu es contente d'être une ringarde? Non mais on aura tout vu!

- autre chose?

Non mais elle me cherche en plus! Vas-y que je fais les yeux doux à Edward et maintenant elle pose sa main sur SA cuisse! Et lui ne bronche pas! Ohh je vais me la faire cette salope!

- non mais Edward t'es pas sérieux, tu sors vraiment avec ca? Non mais je n'y crois pas! Tu mérites tellement mieux!

- Mais en quoi ce te dérange de savoir que je sors avec Tanya! Ein? On est rien l'un pour l'autre tu le sais très bien! Je suis un ringard et tu n'aimes pas les ringards! Alors vas-y explique ca m'intéresse? Et pourquoi je mérite mieux? Un ringard avec une ringarde couple parfait non?

- Je… tu… mais… oh vous m'énervez tout les deux! Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Très bien! Je me suis attachée à toi Edward! D'accord au début tu n'étais qu'un ringard avec qui je m'amuser! Mais notre relation à évoluer! Tu n'es pas d'accord? Toutes nos prise de bec nous on bien fait rire! Et moi je me suis attachée! Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je préfèrerais que tu sois célibataire, qu'on recommence nos attaque, tout ca me manque, tu me manques! Et toi pouffiasse, si tu crois que je vais te laisser me piquer Edward comme ca tu peut rêver!

- ohh mais je n'attends que ca ma belle, me battre contre toi pour Edward et voir la tête que tu vas tirer quand il me choisira moi! Je n'attends que ca!

- très bien!

- bien!

Sur ces paroles je me suis tournée vers Edward pris sa tête et je l'ai embrassé comme jamais! Au début il résistait mais il finit par répondre à mon baiser, c'était tellement fort… c'est la première fois que je ressent quelque chose d'aussi puissant rien qu'en embrassant un mec!

À bout de souffle je m'éloignais de lui un petit sourire aux lèvres en lançant un « que la fête commence » à Tanya.

PDV Edward

Alors je ne comprends plus rien…

- pince moi Em'

- quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- pince moi je te dis! Je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible? Moi Edward Cullen qui embrasse Tanya Denali ma frangine de cœur, et Bella qui m'embrasse après non ce n'est pas possible! Alors pince moi merde que je me réveille!

- Ed mon vieux tu ne rêves pas!

- oh Em pince le qu'il comprenne parce que là il est complètement à l'ouest notre Eddy-chou!

- mais AIEUH! Putain Em t'abuse!

- ba quoi? Tu me dis de te pincer je le fais et on m'engueule! On aura tout vu!

- putain putain putain!

Bon faut que je me calme! Je n'ai pas rêver, Bella m'a bien dit que je lui manquais, et qu'elle était attachée à moi! Et le plus fou qu'elle allait se battre avec chouchou pour moi!

Et il faut que cela arrive aujourd'hui! Le jour ou je passe les qualif' de l'équipe de foot! Comment je vais réussir à me concentrer et à penser à autre chose moi maintenant?

Ohh non la cloche, il faut aller en cours… et biologie en plus! Cours ou il y a Bella…

- bon Ed' c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? Ma sœur t'a embrassé ok, maintenant bouge ton cul! On a cours et en plus juste après on doit aller passer les test pour rentrer dans l'équipe!

- je sais je sais! Aller c'est parti!

On souffle un grand coup et on y va, cours de biologie!

Je rentre dans la salle seul vu que Tanya n'est pas dans mon cours et qu'Emmett accompagne Rose.

J'y crois pas! Bella est assise à ma paillasse et elle a l'air de vouloir rester là vu qu'elle a déballé toutes ses affaires…

- euh… salut

- Salut Ed' ca te dérange pas si je m'assoie avec toi aujourd'hui?

- euh… non mais ton frère? Il va se mettre ou?

- ne t'inquiète pas pour lui il trouvera une autre place!

- bah d'accord…

Je sens que ces deux heures de biologie vont être longue, très très longue…

Emmett rentra dans la salle en même temps que le professeur et ne fut même pas surpris de voir sa sœur à sa place, il devait bien la connaitre pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire…

Le cours commença sans que nous nous dimes un traitre mot, d'ailleurs, les deux heures furent comme ca.

Je sentais le regard de Bella sur moi, mais je ne la regardais pas ni ne lui adressais la parole.

Et au vu de ses soupires cela devait l'exaspérer!

Mais bon, je n'allais pas lui tomber dans les bras non plus! Surtout que je ne sais pas si elle était vraiment sincère! C'est peut-être juste une ruse pour m'humilier d'avantage!

Avec elle, tout est possible…

Ma délivrance approcher à grand pas! La cloche! Hallelujah! Je pris mes affaires en vitesse et allait vers le gymnase, mais Bella me retint et m'embrassa encore une fois.

- c'est ma façon de te dire bonne chance pour les tests de foot

- merci, mais tu vas me porter la poisse avec ton bonne chance…

- oups! Désolée désolée! J'avais oublié que ca ne se disait pas! Alors, merde! Ein?

Elle m'embrassa encore une fois et sortit de la salle. Je restais là la bouge ouverte devant la table comme un con jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett m'attrapa par l'épaule pour m'emmener me changer.

- aller mon vieux maintenant tu oublies tout ce qu'il c'est passer aujourd'hui et tu te concentres que sur le foot d'accord?

- facile à dire Em'! c'est pas toi qui passe de ringard de service à « deux nanas se battent pour t'avoir » c'est nouveau pour moi! Je ne comprends rien!

- arrête d'essayer de comprendre et dit plutôt merci à ta frangine! Grâce à elle Bella a réalisé qu'elle t'aimait!

Je me retournais pour voir Tanya avec un grand sourire! Apparemment elle était fière d'elle!

- oué merci! Mais t'aurais pu choisir un autre jour!

- rolalala jamais content ces mecs! Bon maintenant même si ca me dégoute rie que d'y penser embrasse moi Bella arrive!

- j'suis obligé?

Et hop de nouveau je me retrouve avec les lèvres de chouchou sur les miennes! Et bah franchement je préfère embrasser Bella! C'est moins… bizarre…

- bon on se décolle les amoureux les qualif' commencent et j'ai besoin de mon Eddy-chou en pleine forme et pas essoufflé!

Quand nous entendîmes la réflexion d'Emmett nous explosâmes de rire! Mais bon il avait raison! Maintenant je me concentre et j'oublie tout ce qu'il c'est passer aujourd'hui!

Je peux le faire même si c'est dur avec une Bella d'un côté et une Tanya de l'autre, toute les deux venue pour me soutenir… non mais je vous jure qu'elle connerie l'amour!

**Voilà qu'en pensez vous?**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court!**

**Promis je me rattraperais dans le prochain!**

**Si vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire et bien dites les moi! On ne sait jamais elles pourront peut-être m'aider!**

**Sinon je m'excuse encore une fois d'avoir abandonner mon histoire pendant un long moment!**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerais!**

**La suite quand je l'aurais écrite! C'est-à-dire jeudi ou vendredi soir!**

**À bientôt **

**XOXO**

**Sab**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Ceci, n' est pas un chapitre**

**C'est juste pour vous dire que je vais reprendre la suite de ma fiction**

**Et comme j'ai fini mes études et que donc je suis au chomage, j'aurais du temps pour écrire mon histoire!**

**Voiloi sinon désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais énormément prise c'est dernier temps!**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!**

**Je reviens vite, la suite et déjà en cours!**

**A bientôt**

**XOXO**

**Sab!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Et voila comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue!**

**Il sera un peu court, mais j'avoue que la reprise a été difficile!**

**Le prochain sera plus long! Promis!**

**Voili voilou!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Les sélections pour intégrer l'équipe de foot, sont finies, d'après Emmett ca c'est plutôt bien passé même si je n'étais pas à fond. En même temps pas facile de se concentrer sur ce qu'on fait lorsque vous avez deux filles qui vous encouragent et qui joue a celle qui criera le plus fort!

Maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre le verdict qui aura lieu demain soir!

Em' et moi sortîmes du vestiaire et nous dirigeâmes vers nos « copines » qui nous attendaient dans les gradins.

À peine arrivé elles nous sautèrent dans les bras en nous félicitant.

Pour profiter de la fin de journée nous décidâmes d'aller tous chez moi et de commander des pizzas.

Alors qu'on se levait et se dirigeait vers la sortie du stade j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, je reconnu tout de suite cette voix, celle de Bella. Je me retournais pour la voir s'approcher de moi.

- qu'Est-ce qui se passe Bella?

- oh rien je voulais juste te féliciter pour tes essais, je suis sure que tu seras pris dans l'équipe!

- merci, c'est gentille.

Elle s'approcha de moi afin de m'embrasser, mais au dernier moment je tournais la tête. Ses lèvres arrivèrent donc sur ma joue, je voyais dans ses yeux l'incompréhension. Puis elle pris la parole.

- pourquoi as-tu tourné la tête?

- je te rappelle que je suis en couple avec Tanya Bella, alors si il y a quelqu'un qui doit m'embrasser pour me féliciter c'est bien elle et non toi!

- ca n'avais pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire que je t'embrasse tout à l'heure pour te souhaiter bonne chance! Me dis-t-elle véxée

- tu m'as pris au dépourvu Bella, alors maintenant arrête!

Tanya voyant que je commençais à m'énerver s'approcha de moi, mis son bras autour de ma taille et me fis un bisou sur la joue.

- tout va bien môn cœur?

- oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-d'accord, dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller que je te félicite comme il se doit me dis-t-elle avec un regard suggestif. Puis elle se retourna vers Bella avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- oui, on y va, à plus tard Bella lui dis-je en m'éloignant.

Elle était énervée, ca se voyait à ses yeux.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres un peu plus loin, Em' me félicita d'avoir repousser sa sœur et me dis que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Ne pas tomber dans ses bras trop vite, et c'est bien ce que je comptais faire, la faire attendre le plus possible!

Une demi heure plus tard nous arrivâmes tout les quatre chez moi, je leur présentais alors mes parents, qui étaient content que je ramène des amis à la maison.

- on va commander des pizzas, qui veux quoi demandais-je

Tout le monde me dis ce qu'il voulait pendant que j'étais en ligne avec la pizzéria.

Je me dirigeait vers la cuisine et vit que ma sœur me suivait. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose elle me prit dans ses brans et me dit qu'elle était fière de moi. Je la serrais dans mes bras pour la remercier.

Elle m'aida à ramener les boissons, pendant que dans le salon mes parents apprenaient à connaitre mes amis.

Une heure plus tard les pizzas arrivèrent, et nous nous installâmes tous autour de la petite table du salon pour manger.

Em' faisait le pitre comme à son habitude faisant rire toute le monde. Il se prit même plusieurs tape derrière la tête de la part de Rose.

Après avoir manger, mes parents s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambre afin de nous laisser entre « jeune ».

C'est tout naturellement que nous passâmes la soirée tout les six, Alice était encore plus excitée que d'habitude de passer la soirée avec nous.

- dis Em' quand Est-ce que tu vas emmener Ed se rhabiller demanda ma sœur.

- je ne sais pas encore, pourquoi?

- j'aimerais vous accompagner, d'ailleurs on devrait tous se faire une journée magasins, manger ensemble le soir et après ce faire un ciné ou un bowling! Mais oui, c'est une idée géniale que j'ai eu là! Je suis géniale, ah oui je suis géniale les gars? Bon alors réfléchissons à quand nous faire cette journée, nous sommes mercredi, ah ba samedi ca serait parfait non? Oui bien sur que oui, alors on se dit rendez à 9h00 ici d'accord? Nous demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde avait un sourire aux lèvres dû au long monologue de ma petite sœur. Et tout le monde acquiescèrent.

Vers minuit toute la petite troupe s'en alla, je me retrouvais donc seul avec ma sœur.

- c'était sympa cette soirée non? Me demanda-t-elle en m'aidant à débarrasser la table.

- oui, on a bien rigolé tous ensemble.

- vivement samedi, on pourra enfin dire adieu à l'ancien Edward!

- oui, et comme ca on passera du temps ensemble ma lily

- ca me fait plaisir aussi de passer du temps avec toi. Je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé une bonne bande de pote! Mais tache de ne pas oublier ta sœur chérie ein!

- personne ne pourra te remplacer Alice! Tu es ma moitié! Tu m'as manqué Alice lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se jeta dans les bras en pleurant. Nous restâmes un moment comme ca debout en plein milieu du salon enlacé.

J'étais heureux, heureux de voir que ma sœur me soutenait et voulait passer du temps avec moi et mes amis.

Le lendemain j'appris que j'étais pris dans l'équipe de foot ainsi d'Emmett, nous étions tous heureux et avions de décider de fêter ca samedi soir après le bowling qui été prévu.

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent comme d'habitude, Bella essayait de s'approcher de moi, de parler avec moi, mais je la repousser toujours en douceur, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans son jeu.

Et quand elle insistait et que je commençais à m'énerver, Tanya arrivait et lancé une petite phrase pour lui faire comprendre que je suis à elle et qu'elle devait nous laisser tranquille.

Ca me rendait un peu triste de toujours remballer Bella, mais j'avais des doutes sur sa sincérité, et puis maintenant j'ai ma petite bande d'amis , et j'étais heureux comme ca, je voulais que rien ne change.

Le midi, Alice et Jasper venaient manger avec nous, Tanya m'embêtait parce que soit disant j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage à partir du moment ou ma sœur et son copain on posait leurs fesses à notre table!

Et oui, j'étais heureux et je n'avais pas envie de le cacher, en même temps, depuis qu'Alice et moi avions commencé le lycée, c'est seulement la deuxième fois ou elle venait manger avec moi, la première étant le jour de notre entré en 1ère année!

La journée du samedi arriva bien vite, trop vite à mon gout!

À 9h00 tapante tout le monde était chez moi à écouter les instructions d'Alice.

Une fois le programme de journée expliqué elle nous regarda avec un grand sourire en nous disant: « et c'est partit pour une journée de relooking! »

**Voilà, c'est fini!**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris le prochain chapitre sera basé sur le relooking total d'Edward!**

**Si vous avez des idées du déroulement de cette journée dites le moi, et je ferais apparaitre votre idée dans le chapitre!**

**Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe!**

**Si quelqu'un veut bien me corriger dites le moi comme ca j'enverrais mon chapitre en correction avant de le publier!**

**Et pour répondre à un review anonyme: je n'ai pas la prétention de me prendre pour un auteur, je suis juste une fille qui joue avec les personnage d'un livre que j'aime! C'est juste un passe temps, après si je que j'écris ne te plait pas, et bien passe ton chemin! Voilà!**

**Sinon prochain chapitre dans une dizaine de jours!**

**À bientôt**

**XOXO**

**SAB**


End file.
